


Come one, come all to the place that is: The Pokemon Requests Based Lemons~!

by Weird0_SenpaiiiXXX666



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird0_SenpaiiiXXX666/pseuds/Weird0_SenpaiiiXXX666
Summary: Hai everyone~! Have you ever imagined while bored one night how fucking awesome it would be if two of your favorite Pokemon were in heat and fucking? Well, now that dream can become a reality~! XD Here, I will be taking all of your requests, no matter what they are, so fire em at me! I'll try to write them as soon as possible and hopefully it will live up to your standards. (Make sure to read the rules and requirements before commenting your request, however.)





	Come one, come all to the place that is: The Pokemon Requests Based Lemons~!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, this is gonna be funnn~! ;)

Okay, so here are the rules and requirements for your request to be accepted:  
1\. You must state both the names of each Pokemon and what Pokemon they are and their gender. Example: Alex the Pikachu (M)/Sarah the Snivy (F)  
2\. You must state a plot and setting for the story. Examples include things such as, The Forest, Pokemon A does this to Pokemon B causing Pokemon B to do this, and so on...  
3\. You must state a quick run down of the personality's of the Pokemon.  
4\. (Optional) You must state what kind of things you want to happen in the lemon~! ;) (Such as rape, oral, anal, etc.)

Requests will be done mostly in order, but I may do ones I like better first. (Sorry, this just means I may not like your idea as much as you do. :( It doesn't mean its bad tho!) 

Also P.s. Yes I am willing to do humans (Mainly OC's, since actual characters are VERY iffy) and yes I am willing to do threesomes but its iffy. I may ask for you to change your request if you ask for something like that. Sorry! :(


End file.
